Young Love : You Gotta Beat All The Hurdles
by simplyjustmealways
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC It is about the newest ee young couple Peter Beale and Lauren. in this fic Jay fancies Lucy and I invented a boy called Warren. Will tthese two young lovers make it through the bad times as well as the good ones? PETER/LAUREN & Jacy
1. Just The Start Of It All

(_Peter, Lauren, Lucy, jay, warren and other kids mentioned are 15 / 16yrs old unless stated._)

I do not own eastenders but i do own the character called Warren.

**Chapter 1 – Im So Lucky.**

"You hang up" Peter replied.

"No you hang up" Lauren said. There was shouting and screaming in the Beale kitchen they were all yelling to Peter " Get of the phone or you'll be late for school".

" Lauren, I got to go now im getting hassled, see you in a minute?" Peter told her. They both said bye and hung up. Peter was gazing at the picture of Lauren he had as the background on his phone. " Im so lucky" he thought to himself.

He rushed down the stairs took his lunch said bye and rushed outside.

Peter fastly approached number 5 Albert Square, the home of his girlfriend Lauren Branning. He knocked on the door hoping Lauren would answer the door. She didn't, Abi did, she immediately pointed upstairs( indicating Lauren was in her bedroom). Peter nodded his head in thanks and walked up the stairs to go and get Lauren.

Knock knock. " Come in" Lauren shouted. Peter walked in and kissed her.

" Hey beautiful, thought you were ready for school?" Peter jokingly teased. The both laughed and they started kissing again, forgetting all about the time. " Lauren ,Peter hurry up now or you'll be late" Tanya yelled up the stairs. They broke apart and smiled, Lauren picked up her bag and followed Peter down the stairs. " I can give you both a lift to school if you like" Tanya told them.

" No thanks Mrs Branning, I kind of need to talk to Lauren." Peter replied.

Tanya walked into the kitchen, she winked at Peter, Peter winked at Tanya.

Peter took Lauren by the hand and led her outside. " Lauren can we go somewhere private, I want to talk to you…………. properly." Lauren nodded her head in agreement.

" Well I wasn't sure if me asking you would be okay, so I asked your mum for permission". " I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going on a date with me tonight…….. a real date all the stuff grown up couples do?" He asked.

" Peter I would love to go on a proper date with you" She replied.

He smiled at her, she smiled at him.

" Tonight I need to tell her" Peter kept telling himself over and over again.

_Please rate and review. REMINDER THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC._

_Please say what you think I could to better._

**FIGHT FOR WHO YOU LOVE!**

" All right Lauren" Jay said. He saw Peter. " Hi Peter," He added.

" You seen Lucy she was supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago, im going to be late for form." Jay told them.

They both replied " No", Jay looked disappointed they both knew he was so into Lucy. " Can I walk with you lot to school then?" Jay asked them. Peter and Lauren nodded in agreement.

" You know that pig faced creep Warren is back from exclusion today." Jay told them.

" BsAd" Peter muttered, Jay and Lauren couldn't help but laugh as neither of them ever heard Peter swear before. Lucy yeah, Peter never! " What" Peter snapped.

" Naughty Peter you know that's a bad word." Jay teased.

" Shut up yeah" SAID PETER.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you hate him, don't you peter?" Lauren asked.

Peter nodded.

Jay gave Lauren a fiver and told her " Get us some crisps and coke yeah, I need to talk to Peter". Lauren walked into the shop, and then Jay took Peter to one side and started talking.

" Peter, what's up with you today? Im worried bout ya" Jay told him.

All Peter had to do was whisper one word " Warren" and Jay knew what was wrong straight away.

" Its about Warren and Lauren innit?" Jay asked him. Peter nodded and mouthed, " Yes".

" Look Peter he is only winding you up because you told Lucy he was cheating on her. So now he just tries to get a reaction mate. If he gives ya any hassle, tell me yeah!"

Peter felt the weight he was carrying taken of his shoulders and brightly said "Yeah I will Jay, thanks."

Peter asked Jay " Can you wait hear a minute Jay", Jay nodded. He walked straight up to Lauren (who was outside the shop) and started kissing her so passionately, Lauren dropped her bag on the floor and started kissing him back. Jay JOKINGLY started wolf whistling and yelled " Oi you two lovebirds, hurry up or we gunna be late."

They pulled away and Peter whispered to Lauren " I love you".

Lauren whispered in Peter's ear " I love you too".

They all started running, as the school gates were only a minute away from them. Finally they reached school, " Come on you lot lets get to form" Jay told them. All three of them ran as fast as they could down the corridor, they suddenly stopped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was Warren and Lucy; they were snogging outside the toilets!

" Get away from her you pig" Jay ordered Warren. Warren didn't move he just stood there, face to face with Jay. " Calm down Jay, lets just go all right." Lucy told him. Warren walked of and said, " Ill see ya later babe" to Lucy. Peter, Jay, Lauren and Lucy walked in to Miss Grayson's room aka their form.

" Ah the modern day version of the four musketeers. You made it on time with 30 seconds to spare, take your seats. Everyone you may talk amongst yourselves quietly, I just need to get the register ill be back in a minute." Miss Grayson said.

Lauren just gazed at Peter who was sitting in front of her. Peter turned round and smiled at her. Lucy loved seeing her best friend so happy, that she had finally found someone who was crazy about her. Lucy leaned over and whispered in Lauren's ear " Has Peter told you yet?"

Lauren whispered back " Told me what, unless he tells me tonight on our first real proper date!" Lucy and Lauren started gossiping while Peter was staring at Warren who was staring at Lucy and Lauren.

The bell went and they all got up and left the room. Peter told them he would meet them at break. He had to go back and get his bag, Warren was holding it. Then he said to Peter " Your sister dumped me now im after the other one" he tossed Peter his bag and walked out the classroom.

Peter knew what he meant, he gong to try and take Lauren from him and he knew when Warren wanted something he would kill to get it.

It was 10.30 am that meant time to go meet Lucy, Lauren and Jay.

Peter saw Jay on the way and they coolly walked into the lunch hall together, both trying to spot the girls. Luckily they saw them sitting down in the table in the corner, they walked up to the table and sat down. Lucy face was all red and blotchy; she kept blowing her nose with pocket tissues. " What's wrong Lucy?" Peter asked her. Lauren whispered the story to Peter who told Jay. Warren was arguing with her in front of everyone calling her rude names.

" That's it, where is he im going to kill him, first Lauren now Lucy!" Exclaimed Peter. " What about me Peter?" Lauren asked. Peter told them all about his ' encounter' with Warren in the classroom. Peter had already gone off to confront Warren and Jay followed him, he knew where Warren would be. The quad.

" What do ya want Beale?" Warren sneered. His little gang of mates went "OHH". " What you been saying bout my sister, your gunna pay!" Peter replied coolly with Jay behind him. Lauren and Lucy walked through the arch and went into the quad and saw Warren and all his mates facing Peter and Jay. They started walking toward Peter and Jay.

" Ah how sweet, little Peter don't like me talking about his sister."

" Well here's something else your not gunna like. Your sister she's a slag". Lucy and Lauren just arrived to hear that last bit. " Oh yeah and your girlfriend is gunna be my slut now!" Warren sniggered. Peter just lost himself and gave Warren a strong left hook. Warren looked up and blood was pouring from his nose. All of his mates were chanting" FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT". Peter looked round at Jay who said " Leave it Peter, the girls are here." As soon as Peter turned round a fist came flying towards his face, Peter ducked but another one came at him and got him right in the eye. Then he sweeped his leg so he knocked Warren over. " Take it back Warren or else". Warren grinned, he called his mates over and they helped him up, as Warren walked away he turned round and told Peter " This aint over Beale". Peter replied calmly " Well will know soon wont we Jones."

Peter walked over to Lauren, Lucy and Jay and hugged Lucy and Lauren.

Lucy and Lauren were making a fuss of Peter's eye and bleeding nose. Peter just walked away feeling he needed to be alone.

WILL PETER COME BACK TO THE ONES WHO CARE ABOUT HIM OR WILL HE LET WARREN GET INTO HIS HEAD.

PLEASE RnR ( this is my first my fanfiction! Please dont be to harsh LOL)


	2. Trip To The Head

(Peter walked over to Lauren, Lucy and Jay and hugged Lucy and Lauren

_(Peter walked over to Lauren, Lucy and Jay and hugged Lucy and Lauren._

_Lucy and Lauren were making a fuss of Peter's eye and bleeding nose. Peter just walked away feeling he needed to be alone.)_

**Chapter 2:**

" **Peter" Lauren called.**

**He turned round and said " What". " Are we still on for tonight?" Lauren asked. Peter grinned and called back " Sure thing, sweet thang". Lauren blushed slightly and Peter laughed and carried on walking straight to the head's office. He knew in his head that someone had snitched on him. " Peter" Ian said with the tone of surprise. Peter looked horrified " Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.**

" **Oh my god Peter, who did this to you?" Ian asked his son, referring to Peter black eye and bloody nose**. " **Allow me to explain Peter, I called your father in after I heard about your scrap in the Quad at break. With the one and only Warren McNoughtly. Now take a seat please Peter and Mr Beale" Said Mrs Bander, the headmistress. Both Peter and Ian took a seat opposite the head. "Peter, will you please shed some light on the situation for us please?" She asked Peter.**

**Peter explained about Warren spreading rumours about Lucy and Lauren. Then he told them about how he went to confront Warren and how the fight started.**

" **Was there any witnesses Peter if so please give me their names." Mrs Bander asked.**

" **There was Lauren Branning, Jay Brown, Lucy, Jamie Anderson, Joey Martinez and Chloe Gardner.**


	3. Deal With It

Peter explained about Warren spreading rumours about Lucy and Lauren

_Peter explained about Warren spreading rumours about Lucy and Lauren. Then he told them about how he went to confront Warren and how the fight started._

" _Was there any witnesses Peter if so please give me their names." Mrs Bander asked._

" _There was Lauren Branning, Jay Brown, Lucy, Jamie Anderson, Joey Martinez and Chloe Gardner."_

CHAPTER 3

" **Peter and Mr Beale, until further notice Peter is suspended, if we find Peter innocent this will not go on his record. Im so sorry but there is nothing I can do until I have talked to all of the witnesses" Mrs Bander said.**

**Peter got up and said " Cant I stay until the end of the day Miss?" he asked.**

**She shook her head " I tell you what you can stay until the end of lunch but then you must leave" she told him. **

"**Ah thanks Miss" Peter replied, he turned around " See you later dad and im sorry". **

**Peter was fuming and ran down the corridor to English to meet up with his mates. " What happened Peter, what did backside bander say?" Jay asked. **

" **Im suspended I gotta go home after lunch." Peter mumbled.**

" **Ah mate im sorry" Jay replied sympathetically. **

" **It's all right, gives me time to think about what to tell Lauren about the you know what..."**

**Jay simply nodded and said, " Tell me how it goes"**

" Course I will" Peter told him.

Lucy and Lauren emerged from the girl's toilets and went straight to Peter and Jay, who were still in the corridor near the headmistress's office. As soon as Peter saw them he felt a wave of guilt go through him. "What happened?" Lucy and Lauren asked in unison. " I uh, I kinda got suspension" Peter hanged his head in shame as he spoke the truth to the two most important people in his life.

" **Oh Peter" Lauren said with sympathy.**

"**Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucy asked her twin. Peter nodded and walked to the next corridor with her.**

" **Um Peter I don't know how to say this but um I still kind of like Warren" Lucy nervously told him.**

**Peters face went red with rage, " After what I did for you and got suspended and you still fucng like him". Lucy hung her head in shame, Peter turned round and as he walked away from Lucy he said " Your dead to me, let him fk you around again stupid hor." Tears dripped from Lucy's eyes heavily as she watched her brother walk away.**

" **For once in your life Luce, DEAL WITH IT I aint gonna be round forever" Peter added.**


	4. The Plan

PREVIOUSLY:

AN: Thanks to HFC-Katie and AmysAngel for the reviews, this story is for you two. Any requests or ideas? Let me know.

_PREVIOUSLY: _

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucy asked her twin. Peter nodded and walked to the next corridor with her._

" _Um Peter I don't know how to say this but um I still kind of like Warren" Lucy nervously told him._

_Peters face went red with rage, " After what I did for you and got suspended and you still fucng like him". Lucy hung her head in shame, Peter turned round and as he walked away from Lucy he said " Your dead to me, let him fk you around again stupid hor." Tears dripped from Lucy's eyes heavily as she watched her brother walk away._

" _For once in your life Luce, DEAL WITH IT I aint going to be round forever," Peter, added._

**Chapter 4: ****The Plan**

Peter was fuming more than ever. She was his sister. His twin. How could she do this?

People in the corridor were laughing at him, and for once he agreed with them ad he thought it was stupid to get suspended for her and be treated this way.

Lauren came running at peter and threw her arms around his neck, and Peter put his hands on her waist. She whispered to him "I heard… im sorry". He kissed her and whispered back "I got to go home now". They said goodbye and as Peter walked away he had a huge smirk on his face. He had a plan.

" All right babe heard you still wanna be with me. So how about it then?" Warren cheekily asked Lucy. _She wanted to say " Well you heard wrong Warren, im so over you. Now walk."_ All Lucy could say was " Yeah."


	5. Where Does The Heart Lie?

Previously: Peter had just got out the school gates. "You're gunna pay Warren for taking my Luce away again!" He muttered to himself. " Wait" Peter yelled as he saw his bus parked across the road, he ran across the road as fast as he could. He took out his bus pass and showed it to the bus driver and sat down. The bus drove off, off towards Albert Square.

**Chapter 5: ****Where The Heart Lies**

**One Day Later…**

"**See ya later Peter" Lauren said as she blew a kiss at him as she and Jay headed off to school.**

**20 minutes later...**

"**Lets just run for it Lauren" Jay suggested. **

" **Fine" Lauren replied.**

**After running down the corridor near their form Lauren literally ran into a boy. "So fit," Lauren thought to herself, then her thoughts drifted to Peter. The boy looked up, " Im Robbie, im new here".**

**Lauren was speechless, " Im Lauren, and that boy over there is my mate Jay". **

" **Do you know where room 17 is?" Robbie asked.**

" **Yeah that's my form room, ill walk you" Lauren replied.**

" **Thanks, so who is the be all and end all in this school?" Robbie questioned. **

**Confused, Lauren said" Huh".**

"**Popular." Robbie sighed as he ran his hands through his short, nicely spiked blonde hair.**

"**That would be Peter Beale and Jay Dyer for the boys possibly Warren. For the girls it has to be me, Lucy Beale, Tina Morrison and Whitney Dean." Lauren informed him.**

"**So stick with you and ill be fine basically." Robbie joked. He smiled at her and gazed at her with his lovely blue eyes. **

" **Well this is it, room 17 my... our form room."**

**People gawped in shock and amazement as Lauren walked into to form with Robbie by her side. **

" **Miss, im Robbie Cole, im new here" Robbie told the teacher.**

" **Oh yes Robbie Cole, Mrs Bander informed me you will be joining us. Please sit opposite Jay Dyer and Tom Collins at the back."**

**Robbie did as he was asked and walked to the back of the room and sat opposite Jay who he recognised because Lauren introduced them briefly.**

"**Lauren" Lucy hissed as Lauren sat down beside her.**

" **What?" Snapped Lauren.**

" **You know," Lucy whispered.**

" **I don't Luce, so please do tell me." Lauren replied.**

" **You're looking at him like you used to look at Peter before you went out. Lauren, listen I've been there and im warning you, you're playing with fire." Said Lucy.**

"**Don't try it" Jay said boldly to Robbie who sat opposite him now.**

"**Try what?" Robbie said cluelessly.**

**Jay glanced at Lauren and straight away knew what Jay was on about.**

" **Peter will kill ya, stay clear of her got it?!?"**

**The bell rang.**

"**Class dismissed" The teacher bellowed.**

**Everyone stood up and Robbie approached Lauren. They both smiled. " Hey again, do you know what class we got?" Robbie asked. **

" **Yeah, double PE!" Lauren replied. Lucy dragged Lauren by the arm and led her away. Robbie cheekily watched her leave from behind and which put the hugest grin on his face.**

"**Lauren, where does your heart lie?" Lucy asked her. **

**Lauren paused, " Come on Luce, you know I love Peter!"**

"**Why don't you start acting like it and stop with the gazing at the new boy!" Lucy snapped harshly.**


	6. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY :" Yeah, double PE!" Lauren replied. Lucy dragged Lauren by the arm and led her away. Robbie cheekily watched her leave from behind and which put the hugest grin on his face.

"Lauren, where does your heart lie?" Lucy asked her.

Lauren paused, " Come on Luce, you know I love Peter!"

"Why don't you start acting like it and stop with the gazing at the new boy!" Lucy snapped harshly.

So In Love With Two

" **Oh my god… he looks so fit" Lauren thought to herself when she looked back at Robbie.**

"**Hello, earth to Lauren!" Lucy shouted waving her arms in front of her.**

" **Yeah, what?" Lauren asked. **

" **Double PE, like right now, you know what Miss Stratham's like when we're late!" Lucy exclaimed linking her arms with Lauren, leading her to PE.**

**Ten Minutes Later:**

**"Lauren!" Lucy exclaimed, Lauren followed Lucy out of the changing rooms and into the girls gym.**

**The boys were sitting in there as well, " I would like to inform you that todays class will be mixed due to 's personal sick leave, I've decided we will have a five-a-side football tournament but that have to be at least two girls on each team." Miss Startham announced, " Pick your teams then!" She added. Lucy and Lauren stood up and went over to Jay. A boy called Liam joined them, one of Jay's mates, and Lauren called Robbie over and he joined them. Lucy ket out a little scowl while Robbie was trying to flirt with Lauren.  
**


End file.
